Modus is The New Ronda
by revabhipraya
Summary: Gil dan OJ dapat giliran ronda bersama. / untuk Ambalan Koin Receh


**Disclaimer** : Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, jayus, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary** : Gil dan OJ dapat giliran ronda bersama.

 **Modus is The New Ronda** oleh reycchi

 _untuk Ambalan Koin Receh_

* * *

.

.

.

Malam itu giliran rondanya Gil dan OJ (baca: oje), duo manusia yang berada di garis terdepan dalam perang rebutan hati Aya. Pada dasarnya mereka memang nggak akrab, tapi bukan berarti mereka nggak bisa bekerja sama.

"Coy, malem ini kita kompakan dulu, ya!" Gil memulai percakapan di pos ronda. "Kalo ada maling kita gebukin bareng, kalo ada rampok kita hajar bareng, kalo ada Aya, kita deketin bareng."

" _Deal_."

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan keduanya sudah diserang bosan. Pasalnya, televisi pos kemarin baru disita Putri si pemilik bakso jualan OJ. Dia mengaku kehilangan selusin bakso dari warungnya, dan dia menganggap petugas ronda nggak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan benar. Itu sebabnya televisi pos disita Putri untuk sementara waktu.

"Gil, keliling, yuk."

Gil mengerjap. Boleh juga usul si OJ, hitung-hitung membunuh bosan. "Boleh, Je. Bareng?"

"Pisah aja. Gue RT 01, lo RT 02."

"Oke, Je!"

Gil mulai mengelilingi RT 02, mulai dari ujung A hingga ujung B. Kebetulan, di ujung B RT 02 yang berdekatan dengan RT 01, tinggalah Aria alias Aya sang daun desa―kembangnya ya Valeria. Gadis idamannya.

Modus dikit gak apa-apa, 'kan?

Kampretnya, ketika Gil tiba di depan rumah Aya ...

"Ay, besok gue traktir tahu bulat, ya?"

OJ ada di sana!

"Berapa banyak?" balas Aya gak pake malu. "Kalo ditraktir sih, gue gak pernah nolak."

"Woy, Je!"

OJ spontan menoleh. "Eh? Gil? Ngapain lo di sini?"

Segera saja Gil melayangkan senjata andalannya, sandal swillow, ke kepala OJ. "Deal-dealan dari Hongkong! Dasar cowok genit perusak perjanjian!"

"Aw! Gue emang pernah tinggal di Hongkong, kali!"

Sambil OJ meringis kesakitan, buru-buru Gil menghampiri Aya yang tidak keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. "Cinta! Mending gue aja yang traktir tahu bulat buat elo! Si OJ mah, duitnya gak jelas darimana!"

Aya menghela napas. "Gue sih gak masalah mau siapapun yang nraktir juga―"

"Gak bisa gitu, Ay!" OJ kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ia menatap Gil. "Lagian duit gue jelas gue dapet dari ngojek, dong! Elo kali yang duitnya entah dari mana?"

"Sori, Bro, tapi duit yang gue punya ini dijamin halal karena dikasih Bos Putri! Nggak kayak duit lo yang datang dari dunia antah-berantah!"

"Duit siapa yang antah-berantah?"

"Duit elo, lah! Masa duit Aya gue tercinta?"

"Duit gue datang dari pelanggan mulia yang mengerti derita tukang ojek, tau?"

"Halah, mulia-mulia gundulmu!"

"Gue kagak gundul!"

"DIEM!"

Mungkin kalian akan menyangka satu kata berjuta makna yang barusan diserukan itu keluar dari mulut bapaknya Aya, tetangganya Aya yang lagi bobo cantik, tetangga Aya yang numpang lewat, atau bosnya Gil alias si Putri.

Nyatanya, yang barusan itu adalah Aya.

"Hm ... ehe, iya, Cinta?" Gil spontan menjaga imej _cool_ -nya.

"Kenapa, Ay?" OJ bersuara dengan nada yang tidak senyolot sebelumnya.

"Lo berdua ribut, kesel gua!" sembur Aya frontal dengan wajah bete. "Lagian lo ganggu tetangga, tau? Untung si Putri rumahnya jauh. Kalo nggak, udah dipanah lo berdua!"

 _Iya, untung banget_ , batin keduanya, merasa bersalah atas sifat kekanakan mereka yang masih saja membekas di dalam dada.

Ea.

"Gue mau masuk, ah!" Aya membalikkan badan. "Sana, lanjut ngeronda!"

Dan berakhirlah kisah modusin Aya pada malam ronda itu.

"Gue kan udah bilang Je, harusnya kita kompakan deketin Aya."

"Iya, Gil. Gue ngerasa dosa ama elo jadinya."

"Lo emang banyak dosa ama gue sih, untung gue masih cukup sabar."

"Walau lo saingan nomor satu gue, tapi lo juga temen yang baik ya, Gil."

"Lo juga Je, di luar dugaan."

Keduanya lalu bertos ria dan kembali ke pos ronda.

Dan tidak ada lagi modusin Aya di kala ronda. Tidak ada.

Oh, omong-omong, televisi pos sudah berada di tempatnya semula. Sepertinya Putri malam ini berbaik hati mengembalikan televisi itu demi menjaga ketenteraman desa. Yah, daripada duo tuyul ini ribut lagi?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Oke, maafkan Rey atas kejayusan, kegejean, kerusuhan, kerecehan, dan keabsurdan(?) yang Rey tuangkan dalam fanfiksi ini :"D

Cerita ini awalnya adalah orific nista yang Rey buat untuk... yah, adalah, lalu Rey mendadak ingat kisah cinta segitiga mereka, dan memutuskan untuk membuatnya jadi fanfiksi trio gila ini xD berhubung arsip mereka juga belum ada, sih...

Ditunggu komentarnya xD


End file.
